Summer Fun at the Tokyo Beach
by Mina-Prower
Summary: The Sailor Senshi and the Mario crew are out at the beach in Tokyo right beside the ocean for a nice warm summer.


**Summer Fun at the Tokyo Beach**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the _Sailor Moon_ anime/manga series and the _Mario_ video games. Characters from _Sailor Moon_ belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and TOEI Animation; and the characters from the _Mario_ video games belong to Nintendo.

One hot summer at the beach in Tokyo, there were people having fun on the beach. On the beach, there were Usagi Tsukino and her friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino lying on the beach on their beach mats in a pentagonal perspective under Usagi's pink and coral colored beach parasol for sunshade. They were all wearing maillots: Usagi's was pink, Ami's was blue, Rei's was red, Makoto's was green, and Minako's was orange. For the beach mats, Usagi's was pink, Ami's was blue, Rei's was red, Makoto's was green, and Minako's was orange. They were all wearing sunglasses: Usagi's was pink with heart-shaped frames and red lenses, Ami's was blue with circular frames and sky blue lenses, Rei's was red with star-shaped frames and purple lenses, Makoto's was green with circular frames and pink lenses, and Minako's was orange with heart-shaped frames and blue lenses.

Aside from Usagi and her four friends were Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, and Yoshi. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were relaxing on their mats in a triangular perspective under Mario and Luigi's red, blue, and green colored beach parasol. Mario was wearing red boardshorts and red sunglasses with star-shaped frames and blue lenses, Luigi was wearing green boardshorts and green sunglasses with star-shaped frames and blue lenses, and Yoshi was wearing light green boardshorts and light green sunglasses with egg-shaped frames and red lenses. There was also a wireless black radio of Mario's under the parasol. Two feet from Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were Peach, Daisy, and Toad. Peach, Daisy, and Toad were relaxing on their mats in a triangular perspective under Peach's light pink and deep pink colored parasol. Peach was wearing a pink maillot and pink sunglasses with heart-shaped frames and blue lenses; Daisy was wearing yellow boardshorts, a yellow top with shoulder straps, and yellow sunglasses with flower-shaped frames and navy blue lenses; and Toad was wearing blue boardshorts and blue sunglasses with round frames and red lenses. Daisy's hair was around the same length as Peach's.

Usagi and her friends, and Mario and his friends stood up from lying on their own mats, and all stood together face-to-face and thought of an idea.

"Would you guys like to play beach volleyball with us?" asked Peach.

"Yes," replied Usagi.

"We sure would," Minako added.

"That would be great," said Daisy.

Everyone all jumped up and cheered. Peach went back to per parasol and took out the beach volleyball pink purse with a red heart on both sides and white handles. The ball was colored pink, red, blue, purple, and lavender with white between each color, and white central regions on the top and bottom of the ball. She inflated the ball, walked back to the crowd, tested the ball's inflation by tossing it a few inches above her hand while catching it, and she and the others walked to the volleyball net that had black strings, white edges, and was supported on metal poles and was very wide and high. Mario and his friends stood on one side of the net and Usagi and her friends stood the other side of the net.

As they were getting ready to play, Peach was the first to serve. Peach held the ball in her left hand, threw it up in the air, jumped up and hit the ball with her open right hand, and the ball went up in the air, over the net, and onto Usagi's side. Minako got ready to return the ball by cupping her hands with her fingers locked, and up in the air the ball went and back to Peach's side, and then Daisy got ready to return the ball doing the same as Minako on Usagi's side did, and then ball flew back up into the air, over the net, back to Usagi's side, and Rei was getting ready to return it, but the ball landed before she made it to the ball. Then it was Usagi's turn to serve. Usagi held the ball in her left, threw it up in the air, jumped up, and hit the ball with her open right hand. The ball flew over the net and onto Peach's side, Mario returned the ball back to Usagi's side, then Makoto returned the ball going back to Peach's side, then Luigi returned the ball, then Ami returned the ball, then Yoshi returned the ball, then Rei returned the ball, and then Yoshi was getting ready to return the ball, but the ball landed before Yoshi was close enough to the ball. Then it was Peach's turn again to serve. Peach served the ball, Minako returned it, then Toad returned it, then Rei returned it, then Yoshi returned it, then Ami returned it, then Daisy returned it, and then the ball landed before Makoto could make the return. They continued playing for six more minutes until they decided to do something else.

Mario and his friends and Usagi and her friends decided to go down by the ocean. Peach then deflated the ball and put it back in her purse. They all stood by the ocean and there were ocean waves coming into the shore. Their feet were submerged when the water was coming in. Then they all went running across the beach near the ocean. Then they all went back to their parasols that they like to lay underneath.

Then, Mario carried his radio from his parasol, and Mario and his friends and Usagi and her friends all formed in a circle, Mario set down the radio, and turned on the radio, and there was music playing. While the radio was playing, they were all dancing in a circle, counterclockwise around the radio. Then they stopped going in circles and stood in place, and were performing some moves. They moved raised up their arms and moved their hips, then they took side-steps going back and forth, then they raised up their knees and kicked their feet with their right, then left, and vice-versa; then did some jumps with their feet out wide and feet straight across from each other and vice-versa, then they did one by raising one arm up high, then the other arm up high, and vice-versa; then they clapped their hands and jumped up after a set of claps, then they turned in circles with their hands over their own heads, then they jumped up and shouted "WHOO-HOO!!", and last they danced in circles once again.

After they all finished dancing, Mario turned off the radio and carried it back to his parasol. Then everyone sat back down on their mats and reclined once again. After all, they had a very fun time at the beach.

**THE END**


End file.
